


Whispers and Wishes

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of the EXO ensemble, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Porn With Plot, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: Spring is the mating season, the kingdom needs an heir, and Jongdae wants to experience what love is.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	Whispers and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> **written for EXO Seasonal Round 4:** Prompt Petal #302
> 
>  **a/n:** To the mods who were equal parts patient and considerate with me. I don't think any fic fest mods would ever put up with all of my dm's and indecisiveness, so thank you so much and congratulations to another successful fest!! To my beta, gosh what would I do without you? I honestly I do not know. Thank you bb, I love you. To the prompter, thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> This was literally written in august; because the original work that I was supposed to submit for the fest was too long for me to finish on time. So, please be merciful, despite my love for historical au's I am not good with writing it :)

His stomach churns unpleasantly.

The small portion of bread he managed to eat at breakfast threatens to rise up his throat.

From the moment he woke up this morning his entire body has been sore – it might be because of the little to no sleep he had the night before.

Or it might be because his body is already preparing for his heat. His body has yet to prepare itself for the mating and heat but Jongdae can already taste the sharp and convulsing abdominal pain that comes with it.

He tries to give himself relief that at least he doesn’t have to experience the heat alone this time. But the thought only sends his mind another wave of anxiety, this time it’s cold and icy and it crashes into his body that he’s left cold and shivering.

He breathes out heavily, once, twice, a couple more times. He tries to calm down his heart from beating too hard, tries to calm down the ringing on his ears. He reaches forward for the cup of tea his servant presented him a while ago, brewed to help ease away the tension from his body, but the nerves are prominent on his hands for he can’t lift the cup without shaking.

Jongdae closes his eyes, his hands intertwined together in front of his lap. He has been preparing for this, for the entire winter and yet it seems like he hasn’t prepared enough. He can’t get his thoughts in order now that the day of Spring has come.

The entire kingdom buzzes with excitement at the thought of spring.

For Spring, marks the start of the mating season.

The hot and humid air partnered with the blossoming of the flowers serves as the perfect season for the youth to come across their mate. Jongdae has once dreamed of stumbling across his mate, the thrill of looking at someone in the eye and instead of seeing dark brown orbs you see your entire future together. Jongdae has once pictured himself as one of the omegas, in one of the many books he has read, who finds their alphas due to pure instinct. Alphas that makes them feel secure and protected; envelops them in love with every passing breath.

Jongdae can only daydream about such things for he never experienced them – always kept under the sanctity of the palace walls. He grew up only surrounded by his family, his staff and his tutors. If he does go out, even if most of the time it’s very briefly, Jongdae will have guards upon guards protecting him.

But now the daydream is lost, he will never stumble across his mate.

It’s been lost from the moment his younger brother, Alpha Crown Prince Jongin, came back from attending the annual water festival with a claim mark on his neck that matches with another alpha. From then on, the hope of continuing the lineage of the royal family rests on Jongdae’s broad little shoulders.

He’ll never find his mate on his own terms.

Instead, he’ll meet him for the first time in the bonding hall inside of the grand palace. Jongdae has never seen the alpha that he has about to bond with, only heard his name.

Park Chanyeol.

Jongdae hasn't seen him yet but he has heard stories, whispers.

Limited stories from his mother, that she votes in favor of Chanyeol. The queen rarely compliments people, and yet she doesn’t hesitate when she tells Jongdae, “He’s nice.”

Whispers from the maids gossiping while they prepare his bath on how the entire kingdom gasped when the great shaman of the kingdom chose Colonel Park Chanyeol to be the destined mate of the Omega Prince Jongdae. Park Chanyeol, the only alpha son of the late General Park, the only alpha son of the traitor general that waged a coup against the royal family. Whispers from the guards gossiping outside his quarters about how Chanyeol is young and strong, first and foremost smart. That he has managed to climb his way up the military despite having the gloomy weight of bearing his father’s last name.

He has heard stories from Kyungsoo, his own brother-in-law, about Chanyeol’s tall and broad physique. His handsome face that makes everyone, regardless if they’re an alpha, beta, or an omega, swoon at his beauty.

But despite the stories, Jongdae is still left in unease. Scared at the thought that Colonel Park, as smart and as handsome as he may be, might take advantage of Jongdae’s innocence and naivety. No one dared to question the shaman’s readings for it was never wrong, that one way or another it will always turn out to be the right answer. But Jongdae thinks that maybe this time, the shaman is wrong and that their mating will only bring harm – harm not to the kingdom but only to Jongdae.

Before his thoughts go in a downward spiral of worry, a soft call of his name and Jongdae snaps his eyes wide open. His eyes find Seulgi, a beta and one of his most trusted maids, at the reflection of the mirror in front of them. Seulgi stands behind him, with her bright and youthful face that has Jongdae relaxing a bit.

“My Prince,” Seulgi repeats, then she presents two different hairpins sitting on top of a burgundy red satin pillow. Jongdae reaches out and picks both hairpins on each hand, leaving the long pointy pins that secures them, the tremors in his hands have mildly subsided that Jongdae can study both closely. He has not seen either of the hairpins ever before.

One hairpin is made with thin sheets of gold – forming into a phoenix. Its wings beautifully embedded with red rubies and canary diamonds. The other hairpin is made of thin rods of silver that form into small delicate dandelions. It’s tips sparkle with how the light catches on the diamonds. “Colonel Park has sent in these two gifts for you to use.”

A small smile tugged on Jongdae’s lips. The phoenix is the emblem of Chanyeol’s family, while Jongdae has only grown fond of dandelions. The colonel must have asked around Jongdae.

Jongdae has sent Chanyeol a set of gold earrings and a thin bracelet. “What do you think should I choose?” Jongdae asks Seulgi curiously, he turns his head to look directly at the beta.

“This is a mere suggestion, my prince, since you seek my opinion,” A small smile tugs on Jongdae’s lips, Seulgi has always been far too smart to be his maid. “Either choice will make no bearing for the prince as he is already beautiful as he is. However, the dandelion one seems to fit you the best.”

“The dandelion one it is then,” Jongdae smiles, he places the phoenix hairpin back in the pillow and then hands Seulgi the other one. Seulgi gives him a warm smile and Jongdae turns back to look at his reflection.

The maids have done the best job at making him look ethereal. His skin looks fresh and glowing, the balm they painted on his lips makes it plush and bright, his eyes thinly lined with kohl, and his eyelids and cheeks expertly dusted that it all looks natural on Jongdae’s face. He’s dressed in a combination of subtle white and deep red robes made out of the finest silk, intricate lining of golden lilies start at the hem of his robes and blossom as it goes higher, the strings on his waist pulled as tight as they can to make his waist look as small as possible.

Seulgi combs his long hair, half of it tied in an intricate braid – now sealed with the dandelion hairpin that Chanyeol just gave him, and half of it is down; tangle free and smooth.

There’s a knock at the door. Jongdae doesn’t get to hear what was said on the other side, but Seulgi replies with, “Coming!”

Jongdae takes one final good look at himself and he gulps, his nervousness in his stomach starts to brew again and Seulgi seems to notice it.

“Fear not my young prince,” Seulgi says as he helps Jongdae stand. Her piercing eyes found him and she reassured the prince with, “The colonel will fancy you the moment he’ll lay his eyes on you. Everyone does.”

Jongdae can only muster up a nod, his own nervousness has taken his voice.

This day, the gates of the palace are open for everyone to catch a glimpse of omega prince Jongdae sitting inside the palanquin. The palanquin is veiled, enough to obscure the sight of Jongdae inside – or that’s what he hopes for because the nervousness is written on Jongdae’s features.

He thought that his ride in the palanquin would be fast and short because his thoughts preoccupied him. But he’s proven wrong when every single second he’s inside feels like an eternity. He tries to empty his might, get rid of the thoughts that Chanyeol will despise him. However, his mind keeps on listing out different reasons why Chanyeol might be repulsed with his presence. That the alpha was only here because he was obligated to, no one has ever survived after turning down an order from a royal. Especially an order at these stakes.

Despite his complaint of the long ride, Jongdae digs his nails into his palm when he sees the golden doors of the bonding hall open before him. When Jongdae steps out of the palanquin, Jongin greets him out. His little brother looks dashing as dressed in pink robes. Jongin gives him a warm smile while he offers his hand and Jongdae takes his brother’s hand and sends him a smile equally as warm. Despite his heart beating erratically on his chest and his own mind a mess, Jongdae can still notice how the onslaught of different scents hits harshly on his face – it invades his nostrils. His preheat makes his senses in a state of hyper awareness that leaves Jongdae dizzy.

The moment Jongdae lays his eyes on Chanyeol is a moment that he will keep to his heart for the rest of eternity. Chanyeol is tall that Jongdae has to crane his neck just to lock eyes with the alpha, even layers upon layers of the matching red and black silk robes that he wears, Jongdae can assume the thickness and broadness of the alpha can only be accounted because of his outstanding physique. It seems like Lupa herself favored Chanyeol upon his creation for he must have the most beautiful face that he has ever laid eyes on. His hair beautifully pinned in a similar looking hairpin Jongdae is wearing.

Chanyeol’s eyes remain fixed on Jongdae, studying him in the same way. Jongdae doesn’t shy away instead he finds himself under a spell, hypnotized with his beautiful wide eyes. Chanyeol’s scent smells divine, it stands out from the rest, the smell of freshly squeezed citrus bordered with the scent of newly grinded sandalwood blankets over Jongdae that the omega feels the tension on his body ease away slowly.

When the first notes rumble out of the shaman’s mouth, a smile is on Jongdae’s face when he follows through the song. The bonding ceremony goes without a hitch. They offer sacrifices to the goddesses above, seeking guidance for a beautiful and healthy relationship, and then they both go down to their knees and give a final bow to everyone that bare witness of their union.

Jongdae gets instantly escorted away from the bonding hall and into one of the many rooms in the castle. Chanyeol is left to go around and pay their final respects.

With Chanyeol’s absence, Jongdae’s nerves alight once more and by the time that he’s alone in the room, he feels weaker. The fatigue from only getting restless sleep from the night before and having no appetite for his meals finally settles on his body. He walks to the king size bed and sits at the edge, he feels lightheaded like the room is about to spin any second from now – time has become obscure while he sits there, unmoving.

He should prepare himself upon Chanyeol’s arrival and yet he can’t move his body. He reaches up and very carefully takes out the pin. Or at least he tries to, but it proves to be too much of a task. The cramps on his abdomen are brimming on painful and Jongdae tries to pay no heed to it.

The door abruptly opens and he stands up on instinct, his attention immediately goes to Chanyeol standing there in front of him. Jongdae takes a sharp inhale and then his senses go into full overdrive.

In the close doors inside this room, Jongdae can finally feel the full effect of the alpha on him. Chanyeol’s scent is thick with dominance and pure alpha musk that it comes as a miracle that Jongdae hasn’t gone down on his knees and bare out his neck to claim. Further making Jongdae weak.

They stand there, eyes locked on each other, the tension on the air palpable. Both are mindful of what to do but are clueless on how to do it. Just thinking about it makes Jongdae’s head hurt coinciding with the first set of pins he feels on his stomach against his stomach because of the pain.

Jongdae did not notice Chanyeol’s original expression but he caught it to morph into concern.

The alpha breaks the silence and asks Jongdae, in his deep voice that has Jongdae’s stomach fluttering in response, “Are you alright, my prince?” Chanyeol takes a step closer to him. Jongdae opens his mouth to answer but it’s the moment that his body answers for him, because his line of sight goes back to black.

The last thing he notices is the strong hands that immediately encircles him, breaking his fall.

The scent of citrus and sandalwood dances on Jongdae’s nose; teasing him, coaxing him to wake up, lulling him more to sleep. It leaves him in the brim of sleepiness, teetering in fully waking up before the weight of his tiredness pulls him back to sleep.

Jongdae wakes up when the sun is already high in the sky, its rays filtering through the sheer curtains – illuminating the entire room. There’s a dull pain in his body, originating from his hips and then spreading through his limbs like a horse storming through – its feet digging deeply at Jongdae’s flesh. The impending heat on his body simmers, it hasn’t reached its boiling just yet.

His mind is clearer than it was the day before, the walls around him remain solid; no longer threatening to spin. The cold realization crashes upon him, stirring him awake when it dawns, _the night before should’ve been his claiming night_. He woke up in the middle of the bed, the space beside him empty but there is warmth that lingers, Chanyeol’s scent more prominent than ever.

He sits up and only notices that he’s only dressed in his innermost layer of robes, his accessories stripped away from his body, his body still covered but the thin material still leaves Jongdae feeling bare. A blush creeps at his cheeks when Jongdae thinks that it must have been Chanyeol himself that loosened and peeled away his robe.

Just when the omega wonders where the alpha might have been, the doors of the room opens. Lo and behold, Chanyeol comes inside; the beams of light from the sun encase his body like the sun itself is behind him. He’s dressed lightly in a simple yet beautiful purple robe. His hair down, cascading down his shoulders.

Just when Jongdae thought that his sight could not get any better, Chanyeol beams at him – and it knocks off the breath out of Jongdae’s lungs. “You are awake, my prince,” The alpha greets, he holds a tray of food. The aroma of freshly baked bread and home-maid jam cuts through the thick scent of Chanyeol and wafts through Jongdae’s nose. Chanyeol walks towards him and places the tray on Jongdae’s lap. “I brought you food, I was told that you have not eaten the day before.”

The memories of the day before have Jongdae looking away from the alpha and into the food in front of him, embarrassed with how the night turned out. “I would like to say my apologies for yesterday,” Chanyeol sits on the side of the bed, next to Jongdae’s knees and the omega can feel the intensity from the alpha’s eyes. Jongdae fakes interest in the different selection of bread and jams, an assortment of fresh fruit also sits at the side. He takes the knife and spreads the jam on the bread. “I did not intend to worry you.”

“It’s alright,” Jongdae still doesn’t look at him but he can hear the cheerfulness in the alpha’s voice. “You slept very well last night. However, I must say, you might have mistaken me for a pillow,” Jongdae snaps his head at Chanyeol, whose face radiates the lilt and mischief while he laughs with glee. Probably finding amusement on Jongdae’s beet colored cheeks and his wide eyes. Jongdae wants nothing more for the bed to swallow him whole and save him from the embarrassment.

“It’s nice to finally see some color in you – you were very pale yesterday,” Chanyeol says after a good laugh. Jongdae, eyes refusing to look at the alpha, hands Chanyeol one of the slices of bread he just prepared before he munches on another. Chanyeol takes it from his hand and their fingers faintly – barely – touch but it leaves a tingling feeling on hands. He balls his hand to a fist to make it stop but only hastens the spread of its warmth. “Your maids have been dismissed for the rest of the week for I will take care of you,” Chanyeol says after he finishes the slice. He reaches up to grab some of the strawberries while Jongdae prepares another slice. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Even without Chanyeol’s help, he can take care of himself without his maids. He ignores the suggestive thoughts that escape from the locked box of fantasies in the back of his mind, whispering low and deep into his ear that Chanyeol will take care of him _differently_.

Chanyeol hums in approval. Jongdae notices in his periphery that the alpha has a cute little mole near the tip of his nose. “Now, do you mind sharing with me why your consciousness left you?” The genuine curiosity in Chanyeol’s voice has Jongdae feeling guilty for the reason why, but it was quickly taken back when the alpha quickly adds, “I have seen people fall dumb the sight of my face, but I did not expect my prince to lost consciousness.”

Jongdae breaks into a smile, he traps his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling too hard, Chanyeol already looks smug with his statement and Jongdae no longer wants to indulge. “My apologies,” Jongdae says, “I am sure you have expected a different outcome.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol exclaims and Jongdae regrets his words, he looks away once again with the tips of his ears burning. “And what outcome that would be, my prince?” Chanyeol leans over the tray. He leans closer to Jongdae, looming over, his palms resting against Jongdae’s hips that Chanyeol’s face comes into his line of sight. Chanyeol’s smug face with a condescending smirk on his lips.

The alpha seems to enjoy having Jongdae all shy and flustered. It leaves Jongdae feeling hot and bothered, it adds fuel to the already cackling flame of desire on Jongdae’s stomach.

“I–” Jongdae’s face darkens into another shade of red and Chanyeol’s smirk grows another inch wider, “You are a tease, sir Park.”

Chanyeol barks another laugh, leaning back and away from the omega, and Jongdae pouts at the alpha. “Not as much of a tease as you, my prince,” Chanyeol breathes in between his laughter, “Tell me now, what could have my prince have possibly done for him to tire himself out like that.”

“Thoughts have kept me awake and chased away my appetite,” Chanyeol tilts his head to the side in an unvoiced question, and although he’s nervous of the alpha’s reaction, it urges Jongdae to answer honestly, “That… That you are… you will… that you will be cruel to me.”

Chanyeol’s eyes grow wide in surprise, that it almost looks comical, before it morphs into a fond expression, “It seems like I should be the one who should apologize.” He reaches out and hooks his index finger on Jongdae’s chin, carefully tilting it upward, to have Jongdae meet his eyes. “Rest assured. I will haunt those thoughts away for as long as you allow me, my prince.”

Another layer of blush covers Jongdae’s face, there’s also warmth that spreads in his chest.

 _Maybe_ , he thinks that unlike in the books that he read he doesn’t need to stumble across his mate to find true love. Maybe, in his case, Jongdae just has to unfold what’s in front of him.

Jongdae nods, a small smile on his face, and then Chanyeol smiles at him – fond and sweet.

They finish the food that Chanyeol brought, and Jongdae finds himself hungrier than he expected. It goes uneventful and quiet but Jongdae welcomes it wholeheartedly. He tries to swallow the whimpers that bubble up his throat because of his insides, but some slips out of his lips.

Once they're done, Chanyeol tidies it all up, he places the tray outside of the door for the maids to fend for, “Does my prince want to go out for a walk? The day is lovely.”

Jongdae looks back at Chanyeol, on his way to freshen himself up in the bathroom, “Can I go out unclaimed?” He grits out while another sharp zap of cramps emanates from his abdomen. He crunches down, one hand clutching his belly, and Chanyeol is beside him within seconds. He feels Chanyeol’s warm and wide palms on his shoulders. The moment Chanyeol’s palm cups Jongdae’s cheek, is the moment his heat strikes at him in full blast.

He can feel his insides adjust for his heat, the excruciating pain that follows, Jongdae immediately melts at Chanyeol’s arm as the alpha holds him. Jongdae’s body shakes and writhes, his body temperature goes from normal to volcanic in a blink. He feels the first drop of slick on his undergarments. Chanyeol tilts Jongdae’s head so that his nose is directly against the alpha’s pheromone glands. Chanyeol’s scent smells so divine and delicious, it leaves Jongdae’s mouth feeling parched. The thirst of a man trudging to the desert for a week without any water compares stale with the thirst Jongdae feels for Chanyeol.

Jongdae’s mouth quickly latches on Chanyeol’s glorious neck, he sucks bruises against the skin. The alpha’s breathing grows more and more labored with every slide of his lips. His arms wind on the alpha’s shoulders while he shifts his legs so that his knees bracket the alpha’s hips.

Chanyeol’s arousal leaves an impressive tent that Jongdae ruts down on and he mewls at the feral groan that erupts from Chanyeol’s throat.

Before Jongdae can go any further, Chanyeol pushes him back – a hand on his shoulder and another one on his waist. The look on Chanyeol’s face is serious even when the blacks of his eyes are dilated with want in need. It only adds to Jongdae’s desire to be taken apart of the alpha. “Does my prince want my help?”

Jongdae’s answer comes immediately after his next exhale, “I do” he tries to dive back but Chanyeol holds him still. Jongdae whines at him, reaching out to let loose the ties of the alpha’s robes, and Chanyeol growls. It’s the deep and domineering growl that has Jongdae’s slick gushing out of his opening. Jongdae’s body shudders while he bares out his neck for Chanyeol to claim.

He watches through half lidded eyes when Chanyeol looks at the offered skin. Bare and blemish free. Chanyeol’s eyes grow a little darker. Jongdae pulls the alpha out of his trance when he repeats, “I do, alpha. I do.”

“Does my prince want my claim?” Jongdae genuinely appreciates the alpha’s sincere and honest intentions. However, Jongdae’s cock strains against his undergarment; completely untouched and heavily aroused. He can feel Chanyeol’s too.

“Yes, Chanyeol. I want your claim, I need your claim.” Jongdae breathes, he pushes forward and this time Chanyeol meets him halfway.

Jongdae immediately surrenders to Chanyeol’s lips, it feels plush and smooth against his. When the alpha’s sleek tongue licks into his mouth, Jongdae moans wantonly. Air becomes a secondary necessity while their mouths move against each other, nipping, licking, sucking, tasting each other again and again.

Jongdae’s fingers card through Chanyeol’s hair, silky and tangle free. While Chanyeol’s fingers loosens the ties of Jongdae’s undergarments, his other hand on Jongdae’s hips steadily guides his rhythm as he moves his crotch against Chanyeol’s. He leaks in his front and behind, his sleek has seeped out of his undergarments and into Chanyeol’s robes.

Chanyeol breaks away only for his mouth to travel to Jongdae’s jaw and to his neck. Nipping, licking, sucking, tasting, _bruising_. His teeth graze on Jongdae’s pheromone glands and the omega bucks under the touch. Jongdae’s mouth goes slack and his primal instincts kick in, his grip on Chanyeol’s hair tightens as he braces himself, but Chanyeol doesn’t break into the skin.

With one expert pull, Jongdae’s undergarments loosens and pools on his elbows – revealing more skin for Chanyeol to mar. Chanyeol pulls Jongdae to his lips, with every kiss hot and fiery. He leaves different shades of purple and blue on Jongdae’s collar bones until Chanyeol’s mouth sucks on Jongdae’s hardened nubs. Chanyeol’s rough palm finds the other.

The omega arches his body, his nipples getting the attention he didn’t know that he would want until now. Chanyeol nips and then bites, he swirls his tongue and then sucks, while his hand pinches and kneads and toys. Jongdae arches his back to present them to the alpha even more while moans continuously leave his throat.

He can feel his body so close to snapping. His hips move without any sense of rhythm, chasing for the sweet release. The pleasure is so close that he can already taste it. With one harsh bite Jongdae crescendos, a long drawn out moan echoes through the room, as he spills inside his clothes. His body pulled into a taut that his back was perfectly concave. His hole clenches on nothing that it almost feels painful.

Chanyeol watches him with eyes filled with lust and awe. His hands guide Jongdae to help him ride out his orgasm. “You are so beautiful, my prince.” Chanyeol whispers to him when Jongdae finally deflates into his arms, he then bites Jongdae’s earlobe.

It’s only for a moment of peace and satiation before his heat flares up again – stronger. Jongdae lets out another whimper. His lips find Chanyeol’s, this time the kiss is more insistent, more desperate, _needy_.

Chanyeol gathers Jongdae in his arms and stands up, lifting Jongdae in the process as the omega desperately clutches his thighs on Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol dumps Jongdae into the bed, while he remains standing – for a long drawn out moment Chanyeol stands there with his eyes hungrily raking over Jongdae’s tiny frame.

Chanyeol’s wide and strong hands then loosens up the ties of his rob. In that moment, Jongdae’s nervousness seizes the opportunity to creep in Jongdae’s body. It goes unnoticed from the foggy haze of lust in his head, his nervousness only reveals its presence once it’s inside his thoughts. Even the desperate and insistent demand of his heat cannot distract him from it.

He suddenly feels too unprepared. Chanyeol with his physique and class must have taken omegas like he’s in a walk in the garden, casually picking up the prettiest flowers. Jongdae has nothing to offer apart from naivety.

Jongdae looks away at Chanyeol’s fiery gaze and consciously brings up his undergarments to lay cover to his body.

Chanyeol quickly grabs hold of his wrist, his grip firm and yet delicate enough for Jongdae to escape. “What is it, my prince?”

Jongdae doesn’t dare to look up, “I have not lain with someone else before,” shame follows immediately after his words. Chanyeol then lets go of his wrist in order to cup his jaw, Jongdae’s small face looks miniscule in between Chanyeol’s palms. It urges Jongdae to look at the alpha’s eyes, the alpha’s deep and dark eyes; still filled with lust and desperation however it is lined with fondness and affection.

Chanyeol leans over and connects their foreheads together. “It matters not,” The alpha’s words tickle Jongdae’s lips. Their lips are so close that the nervousness quickly gets replaced with anticipation, “I’ll take care of you like no other,” It is Jongdae who leans in to seal their mouths however it is Chanyeol that devours him whole.

Not soon after, Jongdae’s clothes get discarded and thrown somewhere in the room. Instead of shying away, Jongdae lays back and presents his flushed cock, sticky from his earlier mess, and wet hole. Chanyeol practically rips away his robes, at the sight. A moan leaves Jongdae’s lips once he lays eyes on Chanyeol’s perfectly toned body. The strong lines of muscle; perfectly sculpted and contoured, no wonder from the years he has spent training under the sun.

If his heat wasn’t so insistent, if his heat hasn’t taken over Jongdae’s mind in the selfish desire to have Chanyeol inside him – Jongdae would have taken the time to admire more of Chanyeol’s fine physique, not only with his eyes but with his mouth.

But as for now, Jongdae’s mouth can only water when its gaze lands south. Chanyeol’s cock standing tall and proud, massive in comparison to his. The thick and angry veins protruding against the skin all partnered with a big fat pair of balls dangling below. He takes in a sharp inhale of breath before Chanyeol is on him again; this time it’s more desperate, rougher.

Jongdae has assumed that Chanyeol will grant him quick relief just like his first orgasm. But it proves to be wrong when Chanyeol finds amusement in edging Jongdae to the point of insanity. His elbows and knees against the bed, leaving his ass out and displayed for Chanyeol to delve in to. His cock hangs low and heaving and his balls tight in anticipation. Chanyeol’s skillful tongue together with his three— four thick and dexterous fingers opens him up in what feels like hours, leaving Jongdae’s insides raw and alight. If Jongdae had not made a loud desperate cry for release Chanyeol would’ve continued as he pleased.

When Chanyeol finally sheds inside Jongdae – all those preparations seem inadequate to the thickness of the alpha’s grit. And when the alpha finally moves, moves without any show of patience nor mercy, it feels as though the head of Chanyeol’s cock is knocking on the back of his throat. Pounding into Jongdae’s ass with the clear intention of breeding. Jongdae instantly comes with just a few sharp thrusts, his orgasm hitting both painful and exhilarating, and yet Chanyeol’s pace is unrelentless. Pistoling against his prostate until another orgasm rips through his body.

Just when Jongdae thinks it’s too much, that he’ll finally lose his grip to his very own consciousness – Chanyeol’s knot starts to grow. Pushing against his walls until it no longer can’t, expanding into his womb. Leaving Jongdae’s body tensed and aroused, from the discomfort, from the pleasure. When Chanyeol shoots his warm and thick load, coating his insides and marking Jongdae as only his, it also sends Jongdae to another orgasm.

This time it finally sates Jongdae’s need, but only for the meantime.

In the days to come, Chanyeol takes him again and again, the alpha takes him to the highest peaks of pleasure ever imaginable. The recent one higher than the last. Worshipping his body in all the ways that he could.

All of the passing maids and the guards on duty blush at the wanton cries of the omega prince – loud and needy echo across the hallways as Chanyeol batters his prostate. It wouldn’t have been a surprise if the entire kingdom had heard Jongdae’s sharp and loud cry when Chanyeol finally laid his claim on Jongdae’s neck. The bite mark is big enough that no person will mistake it for something else.

Once it’s all over, when Jongdae is nothing more than a boneless heap filled with Chanyeol’s cum. The alpha doubles up his affection, an endless stream of praises will filter through his ears while he coaxes Jongdae to eat, drink, and sleep some more. Chanyeol’s lips press feather light kisses on every possessive bruise he has left on Jongdae’s body.

And when his heat finally breaks, Jongdae finds his body soar; the promise of any physical activity seems like a dream. However, Chanyeol’s warm and large body envelops him protectively, if they get acquainted with each other in otherareas it would be perfect.

The thought has the omega smiling before he drifts into sleep.

After his heat proves to be difficult for the alpha to spend more time with the omega. Chanyeol has so much to attend to for he shoulders all of his and Jongdae’s duties – both royal and military. The king has also raised his ranks, Chanyeol now stands as a young and dashing general.

Jongdae offers his assistance to ease the burden just a little bit but a frown appears on Chanyeol’s face. “For as long as I shall leave, my mate shall never lay a finger on any labor. Whether it is menial nor tedious,” he declares, his thumbs draw circles on Jongdae’s hips, before he leans down to kiss Jongdae. Swallowing any of the omega’s protest and reason. Jongdae immediately slacks against Chanyeol’s mouth, their lips sliding on a lazy dance. Chanyeol draws back only to whisper, “Although, I am generous and will allow labor in the kitchen and in the bedroom.”

The lilt on Chanyeol’s tone has the omega blushing madly, he results to hiding his face on the alpha’s chest.

Their daily routine is simple, Chanyeol is first to wake up and wash up – by the time that he is done, Jongdae is also now awake and has laid out his handpicked robes for the day. Chanyeol is not fond of servants helping him, the alpha prefers Jongdae to cater to him and the omega couldn’t be any happier to indulge. Jongdae helps Chanyeol dress up. The alpha steals as many kisses as he could get until Jongdae’s face is as red as summer tomatoes. When Chanyeol finally steals his last kiss for the morning, it’s now Jongdae’s time to get washed up and pampered – he spends his morning with his tutors or in some mornings helping his mother. In the afternoon, on most days he’ll be at the gardens tending to the plants. Chanyeol will then come back to their room just when the dying rays of the sunset fade. They would share their day through supper.

It is mostly Chanyeol and his fascinating stories about his work. Jongdae watches and listens with rapt attention to Chanyeol’s every word. He laughs at his mate’s perfect imitation of the annoying Lords and Lady’s trying to rub elbows with him now that he’s royalty. Chanyeol listens just as eagerly with Jongdae’s stories about the birds in the gardens and how the spring air has made his flowers bloom beautifully.

Their stories and conversations would always start about their day and then end up about some aspect of their lives before they met. Stories they both hold close to their hearts.

He gets to know his mate through these stories – through the bright smiles and loud peals of laughter.

In these moments Jongdae thinks that his books have lied because you can’t stumble upon someone and then claim them as your mate. Love, or whatever it is that currently blooms in his chest, can never be reduced to the first encounter. The enigma in thinking about love is the duration of time necessary for it to flourish.

And when they lay down for a good night of rest, Chanyeol with his arms wrapped securely around Jongdae while the omega traces the one of many scars on Chanyeol’s body. Every night Chanyeol tells him the story behind a scar and Jongdae listens with rapt attention. To the story about the scar on his shoulder, the one Chanyeol got when he was eight when his father was training him with a real sword. How his father didn’t show any mercy when Chanyeol was howling in pain. The story leaves tears in Jongdae’s eyes and Chanyeol is quick to kiss them away.

When Jongdae reaches up to capture Chanyeol’s lips, he tastes the saltiness of his tears on the other’s lips. He licks through it, cleaning it until he can only taste Chanyeol. Until Chanyeol can only taste him, taste all the love that Jongdae is willing to pour – all the love Chanyeol was never offered when he was growing up.

That’s how they would always end their days, with long lingering kisses. Refamiliarizing themselves with each other’s mouth over and over again because they can never get enough.

After his heat, Chanyeol has never taken him. Even when Jongdae can smell the alpha’s arousal – deep and intoxicating. Even when Jongdae can feel the alpha’s arousal against his own, the alpha didn’t make any move.

However, no matter how seamless their relationship might have been. There are whispers that Jongdae doesn’t want to learn but can’t help to listen to. Jongdae listens to the whispers between the maids, even with their low and cautious voices, about how the traitor’s son manipulates the young omega prince – using the naïve prince for his own ambition. It leaves a bile taste on Jongdae’s mouth – the urge to punish people for even thinking such thoughts have him curling his fingers into a fist.

But it also leaves Jongdae worried. For it may be true and his mate have successfully blinded him into thinking that his only sense of reality and love are based on lies. Jongdae tries to push away these thoughts but it proves to be insistent and intrusive.

This time, this morning is different. He doesn’t wake up to the press of Chanyeol’s lips against his foreheads, and even when most of Jongdae’s mind is still in the land of the dreams – he could still make out Chanyeol’s low whisper of “Good morning, my dear,” before he attempts to gently peel Jongdae off of him to start his morning routine.

No, this time Jongdae still wakes up to Chanyeol’s kiss and greeting but the alpha doesn’t move away, instead Chanyeol only hugs him closer. His arms encircle Jongdae’s waist and then he shifts his body, bringing Jongdae with him, until it’s Jongdae’s back that lays on the bed with Chanyeol’s body in between his thighs and his weight on top of him.

Chanyeol presses light and feathery kisses on the crook of Jongdae’s neck, pressing a kiss on the outline of Jongdae’s claim mark. Jongdae has not opened his eyes yet, but his fingers find Chanyeol’s scalp. Threading through the long hair, he untangles some of the locks, maybe one of these days he’ll offer Chanyeol help to wash it. Chanyeol hums in approval as he relaxes even more, pressing his weight against Jongdae down further.

They stay like that for a while, Jongdae only guesses that it’s still early in the morning for Chanyeol to lay like this leisurely but then when the omega opens his eyes he finds the rays of the sun cascading down the windows.

“My dear,” Jongdae calls with a gasp, a wave of panic on his voice. Chanyeol raises up, he puts his weight on his forearms so that he’s caging the prince. Chanyeol’s face comes into his view. All handsome, with his bright but lazy smile on his face. “Good morning, my mate,” He greets again before he dips in and kisses Jongdae on the lips; caste and sweet. Jongdae’s hands go from Chanyeol’s hair to his shoulders and then Chanyeol leans in once, twice, a couple more times. He kisses move from Jongdae’s lips to his cheeks, to his forehead, to the tip of his nose.

The onslaught of kisses leaves Jongdae smiling and happy, he momentarily forgets that time is ticking and Chanyeol has not made any move to prepare for the day. Until Chanyeol gives one long and lingering kiss on his lips before he tells, “The king has taken his mercy and lightened my work today,” Chanyeol grins and he’s like a boy with how young and satisfied he looks. Jongdae can’t help but lean forward and place a kiss on the alpha’s cheeks, right above the indent of his dimple. “Does my mate wish to accompany me to work?”

The question catches Jongdae by surprise and it must have shown in his face for Chanyeol laughs, “It won’t be much,” The alpha is quick to explain, “I would only need to do my routes on the perimeter.”

“Only alphas are permitted to go for a run, my dear,” He reminds, Jongdae was never allowed to run close to the perimeter and he never dared to go for the fear that someone might seize the opportunity and attack him.

“But it will only be us two,” Chanyeol connects their foreheads together, Jongdae closes his eyes immediately but Chanyeol beats him to it with the look of his wide and pleading eyes burning at the back of Jongdae’s eyelids. The pleading eyes that Chanyeol uses to get what he wishes for, the eyes that Jongdae always finds himself agreeing to.

“Please, my dear…” It warms his heart, the thought that Chanyeol begs his way to Jongdae’s agreement rather than commanding Jongdae’s submission. Jongdae takes a peek with one of his eyes and he closes it immediately when he sees Chanyeol’s pleading eyes now partnered with a pout. “Near the perimeter I have found a cave and it will be a shame not to take you there.” Chanyeol shifts his body; his knees are planted against the bed and then all of the sudden he lifts his body and brings Jongdae with him. Jongdae squeaks in surprise, his eyes opening widely as he clings to Chanyeol’s shoulders.

In a split second, Jongdae finds himself perched on top of Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol’s hands rest low in the small of his back, holding him in place. Jongdae frowns, amidst the heavy blush on his face, at the smirking alpha. Chanyeol finds way too much pleasure with how easy he can lift the omega.

“The cave has a waterfall and it is so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers right against his lips, his breath teasing Jongdae. Even with Chanyeol beneath him, Jongdae still can’t stare the alpha down. Chanyeol watches him, his eyes serious and filled with want that it has Jongdae’s blush coloring deeper. “Not as beautiful as you, but beautiful nevertheless.”

“Flattery can only get you so far, my mate,” Jongdae whispers, his voice almost quiet – afraid to break the serenity that they have created.

“Is it enough for you to come with me, my dear?” Chanyeol asks. He brings their bodies together and then presses their foreheads together.

Jongdae makes a show of thinking it through, just to ruffle Chanyeol’s feathers, before he breathes “Only if my mate insists.”

They run in their wolf forms.

Chanyeol already dwarfs Jongdae in their human forms but in wolf form Jongdae looks like a pup next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol with his deep dark russet coat that shines and gleams under the light of the sun and Jongdae with his blonde coat that almost looks translucent under the light. They run through the forest, the hot summer air blows against their furs. Jongdae gets high off the exhilarating feeling of being free.

Chanyeol keeps on playing tricks on him while he scent marks certain stones and tree barks. Then the alpha, with his long tail wagging excitedly, leads him to a small opening. The sound of flowing water loud and heavy and he buzzes in anticipation. Jongdae dutifully follows and he gets taken aback at the sight of the waterfall. Big boulders piled up high into the air and the waterfall steadily gushes down into a small body of water underneath.

Without any hesitation, Chanyeol charges through and leaps into the water, making a big splash. He emerges in human form with a large smile on his face. “The water is perfect! Join me, my dear,” Chanyeol calls for him. Jongdae thinks about it briefly, before he himself jumps to the water.

The water is icy and cold and the perfect contrast against the hot and humid air of spring. Jongdae also shifts before he breaks into the surface and gets a loud gasp of air. The water feels so nice and refreshing against his skin and Jongdae breaks into a grin.

His grin melts when he feels Chanyeol’s eyes on him. Jongdae looks at Chanyeol. There’s a smile on his face but the heat and hunger in his eyes are far too prominent, Jongdae can also smell Chanyeol’s sweet citrus scent but now it’s heavily mixed with lust. Jongdae feels like Chanyeol is a predator eyeing his prey.

Out of instinct, Jongdae squeaks before he swims away – his heart starts to beat hard against his chest just from the sheer thrill. He briefly looks back and sees Chanyeol’s swimming on his way, Jongdae tries to swim faster but long and large arms wind on his waist.

Jongdae gets pulled into a bare solid chest, “Got you,” Chanyeol whispers right into his ear. Jongdae tries to squirm away from Chanyeol’s arm but Chanyeol’s lips latch on his pheromone glands and he immediately relaxes on Chanyeol’s arm. The alpha moves them to sit on a large boulder, Jongdae sits in between Chanyeol’s thighs, the water only covering mid torso.

Chanyeol sucks and licks and bites his neck and it slowly stirs Jongdae’s shaft alive. He can also feel Chanyeol’s against his back. Whimpers and whines slowly leave Jongdae’s lips, while Chanyeol’s mouth travels to his jaw and then his lips.

Chanyeol licks into his mouth and Jongdae moans. Jongdae kisses him back, letting their lips slide together. He brings his hands up to cup Chanyeol’s face, he eagerly parts his lips when the alpha dives in deeper. Their shafts erect and full, Jongdae can feel his hole get wet. Chanyeol moves his hands from Jongdae’s hips to his sensitive cock – Jongdae’s moan gets swallowed by Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol encircles his fingers around Jongdae’s cock and Jongdae breaks their kiss as he arches his back and thrusts his hips into the tight but delicious ring of fingers. Chanyeol toys with his cock, slowly pumping it first before he digs his thumb on the tip – making Jongdae keen in pleasure. Chanyeol uses his other hand to play with Jongdae’s nipples, “My— hngf!” Chanyeol’s hand leaves his cock and Jongdae whimpers at the loss. “It is…” Jongdae moans when Chanyeol’s finger circles his rim. He can feel Chanyeol smirk before the alpha gives his earlobe a bite. “It is indecent—” Jongdae’s voice of reason speaks up but his hole is already fluttering in anticipation.

Chanyeol laughs, low and deep and it douses Jongdae with another load of liquid fire of arousal. “How is making love with my mate be indecent?” Chanyeol pushes his finger inside Jongdae without preamble and Jongdae screams at the intrusion. It’s just a mere finger but Jongdae has not had Chanyeol inside him for the longest time. His slick and the water eases the pain a bit. Chanyeol’s other hand leaves his nipples and pumps his cock. “I see no one else here.”

Jongdae is too far gone to care, he hiccups through the pain – but when Chanyeol makes a move to remove it he immediately grabs hold of the alpha’s wrist. “Alpha, don’t,” Jongdae’s voice cracks.

Chanyeol kisses him on the lips and continues with his ministrations, Chanyeol pumps in and out of Jongdae at the same rhythm as he fists his cock. With Chanyeol busying his mouth to make out with Jongdae or tease his pheromone glands. Jongdae’s body relaxes more and more, until Chanyeol slips on a second finger.

“How I wish my mate knows,” Jongdae whimpers when Chanyeol’s finger grazes past his prostate, “How devastatingly painful it is to hold you every night,” Continues moans flood out of Jongdae’s skin, his body coil tighter and tighter – he could already feel the arousal coming in. “Have your small pliant body nuzzled in my arms” Chanyeol speeds up the fist on Jongdae’s cock as he slips in another finger inside of Jongdae and then another not long after.

Jongdae can feel his body teeter towards the edge before Chanyeol slows down abruptly. Jongdae groans in frustration and he turns his body to look at Chanyeol in betrayal. Chanyeol chuckles at him before he places a kiss on his lips. Chanyeol removes his hands and before Jongdae can throw a fit, he picks him up – so that Jongdae’s straddling his hips. Jongdae’s arms wrapped securely on Chanyeol’s shoulders, while Chanyeol's hands are on his hips. Their shafts brush together and Jongdae wants to thrust up if not for Chanyeol’s hands pinning him down.

Jongdae can see the desire trapped in Chanyeol’s eyes – waiting to be unleashed but the alpha brings their lips together. Their kiss isn’t hungry nor desperate, it’s slow and sweet and sensual. It makes Jongdae appreciate the softness of Chanyeol’s lips, already swollen and plush.

It leaves Jongdae breathless. Chanyeol draws back, his eyes burning against Jongdae's, “How I wish my mate knows, how devastatingly painful it feels. To see you, come home to you, come home to such beauty – but always hold back.”

“You shouldn’t have held back,” Jongdae answers quickly, “You can have me as you please, whenever you please,” he reaches up to trap Chanyeol’s lower lip between his teeth.

“I want to take my time,” Chanyeol lifts Jongdae up, enough for his cock to slosh forward. Jongdae can already feel the heat emanating from it, he remembers the stretch of Chanyeol’s cock during his heat and he already clenches around nothing. Jongdae tries to push his hips down but Chanyeol doesn’t let up and holds him in place.

“Alpha,” Jongdae moans out, his voice heavy with impatience and desperation. “Save us the torture and make love to me now!”

With that Chanyeol pulls Jongdae into his cock, pushing in a single thrust. The scream that rips from his throat is high, with his back threatening to snap back with how hard it pulled taut. Chanyeol doesn’t wait for any preamble before he slowly lifts Jongdae up, letting the omega feel every single inch of his girth against his walls before he fucks Jongdae back onto his cock. Chanyeol batters Jongdae’s prostate that has the omega delirious in pleasure.

Chanyeol slowly bounces Jongdae off his cock until the omega is spurting out come in between their abdomens and squirting slick on Chanyeol’s dick. Jongdae comes again when Chanyeol shoots up his hot and thick load inside of Jongdae, after he relentlessly thrusted up in Jongdae’s hole; fucking Jongdae open with his enormous knot.

Jongdae rests on Chanyeol’s chest, while they wait for the knot to shrink down, Chanyeol’s hands slide up and down his shoulder blades to the curve of his ass.

He feels so blissed out and light and his eyelids threaten to close shut.

In this pliant and droopy state, Jongdae can’t help but speak his mind – the filter on his mind has ceased to exist. “Does my dear have an ambition?” Jongdae asks with a yawn, the whispers and gossip comes to his head. He looks at Chanyeol, his chin resting against the alpha’s chest, while the alpha looks at him in confusion. “Ambition for something grander?” He explains rather vaguely, his mind still in the state of pleasure.

“Is my mate asking me if I have plans for the crown?” Chanyeol clarifies, his skin glows under the sky. Jongdae nods, with his orgasm finally ebbing away from his body now he feels ashamed for asking such an insensitive question to his mate.

“No, I don’t,” Chanyeol answers simply, he looks directly at Jongdae’s eyes for the omega to see his honesty. “I have seen how greed consumes people. I have seen greed consume my father,” Chanyeol explains unprompted, “I won’t let my children have the misfortune to bear witness to something like that. I won’t let my prince have a mate like that,” Chanyeol boops his nose and Jongdae giggles. Chanyeol smiles at him and Jongdae can feel his heart soar at the revelation. He grins back softly before he presses his cheek back to Chanyeol’s chest.

“How about my mate,” Jongdae feels the rumble of Chanyeol’s chest with every word. “Does my mate have an ambition?”

“No,” Jongdae mumbles, “I only have a wish,”

“Do you wish for a life lived with nothing but highs and happiness?” Chanyeol wraps his arms around him.

Jongdae shakes his head as best as he can “I do not. We cannot only have highs and happiness, my dear, for life doesn’t work like that,” Jongdae peeks at Chanyeol and the alpha looks at him expectantly, in question of what could Jongdae’s wish possibly be. “I wish for strength. For when life dips low and has nothing to offer but sadness, we have enough strength to endure the bad days.”

Chanyeol hums, a fond smile on his face with Jongdae’s answer. “Lupa has been too good for giving me such a smart mate.” Chanyeol’s compliment makes Jongdae blush all over again. He tries to divert the topic, “Does my mate have any wishes?”

“I only wish for our love to grow and be forever true.”

That morning as they lay on the rocks, it seemed like Lupa and her daughters were listening for they granted Jongdae and Chanyeol’s wishes.

Jongdae reads through the scrolls that Chanyeol has just given him, he sits on their bed with his back comfortable nestled against the headboard. The moon is already high in the sky and he only has the light of a candle to illuminate his reading. He’s too engrossed in his reading that he doesn’t notice Chanyeol when he comes inside, he only notices the alpha when he flops beside him. Chanyeol immediately presses beside him, arms around his waist and his cheeks pressed against Jongdae collarbones.

“I am exhausted,” Chanyeol complains and Jongdae puts away the scroll and gives the alpha a quick kiss on the other’s forehead.

“Well, hello to you too,” Jongdae coos.

Chanyeol pouts at him and snuggles closer until Jongdae has his arms around Chanyeol. “I feel like death will come for me any moment now.”

Jongdae laughs before he tries to sit up, well his plan doesn’t follow through for Chanyeol refuses to move, “Come on, my love” Jongdae coaxes, he frees Chanyeol’s hair from the confines of his dandelion hairpin. “I prepared you a bath.”

“Will you join me?” Chanyeol asks, his innocent plea turns into a cocky smirk when Jongdae nods his head. In no time, Jongdae and Chanyeol are in their bathroom. The tub is already filled with hot water and oils that helps soothe the tension out of Chanyeol’s body. Jongdae stands before Chanyeol.

“I have helped with the maids,” Jongdae tells, he presses a brief kiss on Chanyeol’s shoulder, he can’t have the alpha getting mad at their maids over nothing – _again._

“As you should,” Chanyeol nods before he pulls Jongdae in front of him. “Now, let me help you with your clothes, my love,” He reaches for Jongdae’s ties, expertly loosening it with a few tugs. In no time, they are both stripped down.

Chanyeol first submerges him into the tub, he sits at the edge and beckons Jongdae to sit between his legs.

“We are supposedly going to take a bath my dear,” Jongdae reminds but he still follows Chanyeol’s instructions.

“We will, my love,” Chanyeol presses a long lingering kiss on Jongdae’s temple before he sighs. “As for now I need to reward myself with time spent with you. I had a long day today.”

Jongdae snorts a small laugh, “What did our crown prince do this time?”

Baekhyun, their first born – although sweet and caring and smart, he proves to be very naughty.

Mischievous runs in his tiny body and explodes all around the palace.

Always the center of mayhem, causing the squeals of the maids and the hustle of the guards.

He can feel Chanyeol deflate at the reminder of their 8-year-old son. A while ago, they were just about to enter their quarters when one of their maids called for Chanyeol’s assistance for the crown prince sneaked out of his sleeping quarters.

“He caused havoc in the kitchen,” Chanyeol sighs as he caves in deeper, embracing Jongdae even more. “He caused havoc in the kitchen, _again_.”

Jongdae can only imagine, “He’s very fond of teasing his uncle Kyungsoo,” He defends while he pats Chanyeol's hand on his tummy.

“Yukhei is following in his footsteps, he was Baekhyun’s confidante.” Chanyeol sighs again. Yukhei, barely four years of age, if he’s not clinging to Jongdae for dear life then it only means he’s following his older brother Baekhyun on his way to mischief. He stumbles with his steps, his limbs prove to long like his father’s, as he giggle with delight when he runs with Baekhyun.

“And our dear Sehun?” Sehun, their 6-year-old son. Unlike the other two, Sehun is really shy and quiet – he always hides behind Jongdae and Chanyeol’s legs when there are strangers. Different with Baekhyun who will greet strangers with joy and splendor. But Sehun, will prove to be just as naughty, if not more compared to his brothers when he finds himself surrounded by the people ge finds comfort with.

“Sehun, watched everything unfold in amusement and wonder.”

Jongdae laughs at that and he turns to look at Chanyeol who pouts at him. He leans in and kisses the pout away before he says, “Well, our sons all take after you.”

“That they do,” Chanyeol muses before Jongdae settles back.

“How about her?” Chanyeol’s palm rests above his womb. There’s barely a bump for Jongdae is still early in his pregnancy. “Did our princess give you a hard time?”

“No,” Jongdae covers Chanyeol’s hand with his own. His palms barely cover Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol has been religiously paying a visit to the temples of Lupa, offering gifts to her name, all in the hopes that Jongdae carries a daughter. “She is very merciful.”

“Good,” Chanyeol hums, “I already favor her the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the future, I might share the original version of this fic (the one that was intended to be posted). It has the same premise but that one is a modern royalty au, longerrrr, and a hella more angsty. As for now, tell me what you think about this fic in the comments!!


End file.
